Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 011
"At One With The Sword!! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo" is the eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 22, 2014. Featured Duel: Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Yaiba Todo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Yaiba "XX-Saber Gottoms" attacks and destroys "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto". "X-Saber Souza" attacks directly (Gongenzaka 4000 → 1500). Yaiba Sets a card. Turn 3: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka draws "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". As his opponent controls two or more monsters, Gongenzaka Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Scales" from his hand in Attack Position (800/1800) via its own effect. As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its other effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Kabuto" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Gongenzaka Tributes his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Big Benkei" (1000/3500), whose effect allows it to be Tribute Summoned in face-up Defense Position instead of being Set. "Big Benkei" may attack while it is Defense Position, with its DEF being applied as its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys "Gottoms" (Yaiba 4000 → 3600). Gongenzaka's hand contains "Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor", "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" and "Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang". Turn 4: Yaiba Yaiba Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yaiba Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "XX-Saber Ragigura" (200/1000) in Attack Position. As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yaiba add an "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "XX-Saber Faultroll". As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Yaiba Special Summons "Faultroll" (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yaiba activates the effect of "Faultroll", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard once per turn. He Special Summons "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. Yaiba tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" with the Level 6 "Faultroll" to Synchro Summon the Level 9 "XX-Saber Gottoms" (3100/2600) in Attack Position. Yaiba finds and activates the Action Card "Extreme Sword", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase ("Gottoms" 3100 → 4100). "Gottoms" attacks "Big Benkei", with Yaiba activating his face-down "Meteorain", letting his monsters inflict piercing battle damage this turn (Gongenzaka 1500 → 900). Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Soulfire Suit" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target a Level 5 or higher Defense Position "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its DEF is decreased by 800 ("Big Benkei" 3500 → 2700). Yaiba finds and activates the Action Card "Extreme Sword", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase ("Souza" 2500 → 3500). "Souza" attacks "Big Benkei", with "Soulfire Suit" preventing its destruction by battle and "Meteorain" inflicting piercing battle damage (Gongenzaka 900 → 100, "Big Benkei" 2700 → 1900). Yaiba activates the effect of "Gottoms", letting him Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to discard a random card from Gongenzaka's hand. He Tributes "Boggart Knight" and Gongenzaka discards "Big Bang Soul". Yaiba activates the effect again, Tributing "Ragigura" to to force Gongenzaka to discard "Break Armor". Yaiba Sets a card. Turn 5: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka draws "Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1200) it. He activates its effect, letting him equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls and increase its DEF by 1200 ("Big Benkei" 1900 → 3100). "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys "Souza" (Yaiba 3600 → 3000). As he controls an "X-Saber" monster, Yaiba activates his face-down "Gottoms' Emergency Call", letting him Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from either Graveyard. He Special Summons "Souza" (2500/1600) and "Ragigura" (200/1000), both in Attack Position. As it was Normal or Special Summoned, the effect of "Ragigura" activates, so Yaiba adds "Faultroll" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 6: Yaiba As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Yaiba Special Summons "Faultroll" (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yaiba activates the effect of "Faultroll", Special Summoning "Fulhelmknight" (1300/1000) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Yaiba tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" with the Level 6 "Faultroll" to Synchro Summon the Level 9 "XX-Saber Gottoms" (3100/2600) in Attack Position. Yaiba activates the effect of "Souza", letting him Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to allow "Souza" to destroy any monster it battles at the start of the Damage Step or prevent it from being destroyed by the effects of Trap Cards. He Tributes "Ragigura" to activate the former effect. "Souza" attacks "Big Benkei", but Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Great Wall", sending it to the Graveyard as the equipped monster is being attacked. This negates the attack, but reduces the DEF of the equipped monster to 0 ("Big Benkei" 3100 → 0). The first "Gottoms" attacks "Big Benkei", but Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Break Armor" in his Graveyard as there are no Spell/Trap Cards in it and he controls a monster whose current DEF is lower than its original DEF that is being attacked. He banishes "Break Armor" to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the difference between the current and original DEF (3500). As he controls an "X-Saber" monster and would take effect damage, Yaiba activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Saber Reflect", inflicting the damage to his opponent instead. As he controls a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard and his opponent has activated a card effect that would inflict damage, Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Soul Big Bang" in his Graveyard, banishing it to reduce the damage to 0, destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage equal to their combined Levels times 100 to both players, meaning 3300 (Gongenzaka 100 → 0, Yaiba 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview